The Princess of the Eels
by Dark Kitten Saki
Summary: Inu/Kag Basically The Little Mermaid Inuyasha style. Sequel's first chapter is here!
1. The Princess of the Eels

**The Princess of the Eels**

* * *

I own nothing.

* * *

"Happy Birthday, your Highness!" the crew aboard the _Toyota Mahime_ yelled as Jaken, the cook, brought out a giant platter of red bean mochi.

Prince Inuyasha Tashio looked shocked then said, "Thank you. Actually, I've been so busy I forgot it was my birthday…" Everyone laughed. "Well? What are we waiting for? Lets eat!" Everyone stormed Jaken.

When everyone quieted down one of the sailors, Naraku, came up to Inuyasha and said; "You're lucky Prince Tashio-sama (-sama: basically meaning "master") Emperor Kenpachi Takenawa must be in a good mood, today!" He smiled.

Inuyasha, who was feeding Kouga, his wolf, looked up, "Emperor Takenawa?"

"I thought all good sailors knew about Emperor Takenawa!" Naraku laughed. "He's the emperor of the eel he rules over the water and all its inhabitants.

"He saved the oceans once. His sister Kikyou, a giant squid, tried to take over the oceans, before she succeeded he stopped her, they say she's still looking for a way to get revenge." Inuyasha was looking on in awe.

* * *

_Under The Sea…_

* * *

"Shippo! Look! A new ship!" Kagome Takenawa squeaked in delight. "I wonder what these humans left behind!"

"Do we have to find out?" Shippo asked in terror. "Kagome! Last time I almost lost my shell!" Shippo, the tortoise, complained whining.

"Shippo! Come on you big coward! Don't be like Jurojin!" Shippo shuddered.

"Alright, but let's be quick! I don't want to stick around this place…" Shippo agreed.

"Yay! Thank you, Shippo! Let's go!" Kagome shouted victoriously.

"Come on, come on," Shippo grumbled. Kagome smiled flouncing around.

* * *

_Emperor __Takenawa'__s underwater castle_

* * *

Emperor Takenawa signaled from behind the curtain for Tsubaki to begin. So, Tsubaki started playing the lute as Emperor Takenawa and Kaede, the emperor's right hand newt, entered the balcony. Today was the day Kagome Takenawa, princess of the eels, proved her strength against an octopus! The entire eel population had gathered in the arena to see this; Kagome's right of passage. Even her six siblings: Souta, Sango, Ayame, Ginta, Onigumo, and Hojo came to see this. Sango was usually practicing fighting. Hojo was constantly counting money in the vault; no one dare take money without talking to him first. Ayame was usually off partying and having fun. Ginta was the judge for all the creatures of the sea. Onigumo… he never stayed in one place long… Souta usually went off making rain somewhere.

Suddenly, they let the octopus go. The lute grew increasingly loud giving the sense of danger and bravery. The door where Kagome came out opened and the lute stopped dramatically. Behind the door… was empty.

**Kagome ****Takenawa****!!**

* * *

_Above the Sea…_

* * *

"Kagome! Let's go! I don't want to be gone too much longer! Let's go see Miroku," Shippo said uneasily.

"Hello, Kagome, Shippo! What a pleasure to see you both! What can I do for you?" Miroku, the crane, asked politely.

"I found these identical sticks. Well, at least the two small ones are… The other one is bigger…" she said thoughtfully.

"Ah, yes," Miroku said knowingly as he looked at the long stick that was made of bamboo and tired together with string. "This is what humans use to balance on. Those humans had horrible balance they stand on the edges here," he pointed to the ring about two and a half inches from the top. He tried standing on the edge and promptly fell over. (shinai) "Ooof!" he scrambled up and cleared his throat, "Well, then," he picked up the two smaller sticks (chopsticks) that were identical and smiled, "these," he paused dramatically, "were used to fight for years!"

Kagome gasped. "Fighting!! I was supposed to fight off an octopus! Oh, no! Daddy is going to be furious!" Kagome and Shippo started to swim off but then stopped, "Thank you, Miroku!" she shouted and disappeared under the surface of the water.

* * *

_Emperor __Takenawa__'s underwater castle_

* * *

"Explain to me again why you weren't at the ceremony, Kagome Takenawa." Emperor Takenawa asked in barely controlling his anger.

"W-w-well, sire," Shippo, stammered in terror.

"Yes, Shippo?" Takenawa asked in an expectant voice.

"Um, well," Shippo, stammered again, "w-we f-found a new sunken ship. A-and f-found some human things. Then we went to go see Miroku who kept saying 'this-is-this-and-that-is-that…"his voice slowed and weakened until it stopped. The emperor looked shocked.

"You mean to tell me you went to the surface again!!"

"Father," Ayame shouted interrupting, "Hojo is missing!!"

* * *

_On the_ _Toyota__ Mahime_

* * *

Plop! Plop, plop, ping! It had started raining sheets for hours now, but at least it wasn't storming. Unfortunately, the fireworks had to be put off. Suddenly, a flash of light caught Inuyahsa's eye and Kouga was nipping at him to go inside and let the crew handle everything. The eel he just caught didn't even move, it seemed terrified of him and just stared. After a minute a minute he sighed and let it go. Finally, without much protest he let Kouga guide him into the cabin, Myoga Minamoto, the adviser that accompanied him to Hokkaido, waited.

"It's a good thing you came inside, your Highness, we wouldn't want you to catch a cold!" Myoga was overly pleased.

"Buddha forbid I should get sick!" Inuyasha mumbled grudgingly.

"I'm sorry, your Highness? You really shouldn't mumble either, your Highness," Myoga stated dutifully.

"It's nothing of importance, Myoga-san," Inuyasha stated formally, "I was just thinking out loud."

Crash!! The thunder and lighting were becoming relentless. "Your Highness, my lord advisor! The ship is on fire! We must get off immediately!" They all ran out to the lifeboats. Inuyasha loaded up Kouga and Myoga before the boat slipped and dropped into the water Inuyasha went to dive but his foot caught as they rowed away to see could have held up they were back far enough not to get caught in the explosion. But, they saw a body dive just as it exploded.

"Shippo, move! I'll help him!" Kagome yelled, "He's the one who let Hojo go! I have to save him!"

"But, Princess!" Kaede yelled after her, "Please, come back, Princess!"

But, she was already at the prince's limp body, getting him to hold on to her back as she swam toward the dreaded land. Only her tail and the feet of the prince, where still under the water.

After a half an hour of paced swimming the storm lifted and the prince opened his eyes. "Are you all right, Prince?" Kagome asked.

"Yes, thank you. Huh? Where am I? Who are you? What's going on?" Inuyasha asked in a streamline of questions.

"In the sea. Kagome Takenawa, princess of the eels. Your ship exploded." she answered the flow of questions with an easy stream of answers.

"Then why are you helping me, Princess?" Inuyahsa asked skeptically.

"You let my brother go. You could have kept him and eaten him…" Kagome shuddered. "May I ask you something, Prince?"

"Yes, Princess Takenawa?" Inuyasha asked respectfully, yet cautious.

"What's your name, Prince?" she asked curiously.

"Huh? Oh, Prince Inuyasha Tashio, of Honshu," he replied surprised.

"Prince Tashio-sama?" Kagome asked again.

"Yes, Princess Takenawa?" Inuyasha asked.

"Sonna mizukusai hanashikata wa yameyo!" (Let's stop speaking so formally!) Kagome said cheerfully.

"Huh? How old are you, Kagome?" Inuyasha asked in amazed curiously.

"I'm sixteen. Why?" Kagome laughed, happy he'd agreed to dump the formal titles.

"Sixteen!" he exclaimed blinking.

"Land hoooooooooooo!" she cried. "Bye, Inuyasha! Thank you for not eating Hojo!" she said depositing him gently on the shore and swam away.

* * *

_Once on land…_

* * *

Inuyasha was very confused. "Okay, I was just saved by a sixteen year old eel, whose name is… is… is. Okay I forgot her name… But she talked to me like I was a friend. Now that was like a breath of fresh air," he thought.

"Prince Inuyasha Tashio-sama! Where are you?" shouted Myoga-kun.

"Well, back to life as usual," Inuyasha thought wryly. "Here," he shouted back and started walking.

* * *

_Emperor __Takenawa__'s underwater castle_

* * *

"Kagome Takenawa! You saved a human?" Emperor Takenawa shouted out raged.

"But he saved Hojo! He could have eaten him, should we not help him, too? He saved Hojo, Daddy! How can you say we should have let him die?" Kagome defended.

"Kagome, it's late you got in huge trouble today so just go to bed… Now!" Takenawa said wryly with an air of authority.

In the morning, at breakfast Ayame said, "Father, I believe Kagome is in love. Or at least has a strong crush on someone."

"Kagome? In love?" Takenawa was surprised supremely.

"Or at least a strong crush," Ayame confirmed.

"Kaede!" Takenawa called excitedly.

"Yes, your majesty?" Kaede bowed.

"I want you to keep an eye on Kagome," Emperor Takenawa said.

"As you wish, your majesty," Kaede replied, and was off.

"Finally!" Kaede thought, "There she is!" He followed her until she swam up to a hole in the ocean floor. He followed her inside looked around the cavern and swam out back to the palace. "Your majesty! Your majesty!" Kaede called frantically.

"Kaede? What are you doing here you're supposed to be watching Kagome!" Takenawa said.

"Your majesty, she has a collection of human things millions of things!" Kaede shouted and collapsed.

"What!!" Takenawa yelled.

"That's not all! According to what I over heard from Shippo, her crush is on-"

* * *

"Inuyasha! Be serious!" Emperor Inutasho Tashio pled.

"I am Father. A talking eel princess saved me. Well, actually she was very child-like and didn't act like she was sixteen. But, she still is an eel princess." Inuyasha raged. "I know it's out there but…" Inuyasha tried again.

"Inuyasha Tashio!"

"Kagome Takenawa!" Takenawa yelled, "So it's true! You _do_ have a collection of those eel eaters' things!"

"But, Daddy! They're so amazing and fascinating! Just look around you!" Kagome said excitedly.

"Not only that but, you have grown attached to a human have you?' Takenawa asked testily.

Kagome paled and her smile died. "'Attached', sire?" Shippo asked. "Where would you get an idea like that?"

"Kaede over heard you, that's how!" Takenawa boomed. "And if you can't get over this obsession I'll help you!" Suddenly the golden circlet set with a pearl around his head glowed and in the blink of an eye what had taken years to collect had been smashed in an instant.

As the emperor left, Kagome cried heart retching sobs that racked through her body. Instantaneously everyone felt sorry for her, but knew it was best to leave her alone.

"You poor sweet child. You dream of going to meet your dear Prince Inuyasha, do you not?" the voices asked.

"Who are you? Where are you?" Kagome asked in a frightened voice.

"Our names are Kagura and Kanna. We are jellyfish so we speak telepathically," Kagura and Kanna said there names separately, then started talking in harmony again. "Kagura, can you think of a way to help the girl?"

"Actually, Kanna, what if we take her to Kikyou?''

"What did you do that for, Kaede! All that did was raise the emperor's blood pressure and make Kagome cry!" Shippo scowled.

"I know, I know. But, I panicked! A princess of the eels in love with a human prince!" Kaede squeaked.

"Kagome…. Kagome! Where are you going?" Shippo asked not paying attention to Kaede anymore.

"I'm going to see my aunt, Kikyou," Kagome said in a scalding voice.

"That witch! You can't-" Kaede started.

"Why don't you go tell Daddy? You're good at that," she said hauntingly. She started to swim up to a giant conch shell, with Kikyou standing outside.

"Kagome! My dear I haven't seen you sense you were a little eel years ago! What can I do for my niece?" Kikyou asked in a welcome-to-my-web-said-the-spider-to-the-fly voice.

"Kagome told her the whole story facts mixed with feelings of gratefulness, guilt, and a new emotion, cold furry.

"Well, my dear, I can make you human for a thirty days, however, I need something in return. No, no dear not money or jewels," Kikyou said in an appalled voice, "I want your physical strength.

"Think about it, you have your prince right where you want him! Play the role of the damsel in distress," Kikyou almost purred. "However you have to get him to kiss you. But, it has to be a real kiss, not a chaste kiss on the cheek or something other than a real kiss that says, 'I want to be with you forever.'" She smiled sweetly pausing for a few seconds.

"That's very generous of you, Lady Kikyou. You must like this one," Kagura said in surprise.

"Oh, honestly Kagura! She's my niece of course I'm playing favorites!" Kikyou laughed.

"Do we have a deal, Miss. Kagome?" Kikyou asked in an amused voice.

"Kagome don't do-" Kaede and Shippo shouted together.

"Alright, where do I sign?" Kagome asked interrupting them and smiling.

"Right here my dear! I'll get started," Kikyou said happily, as Kagome signed the contract. Kikyou finished the potion, "All that's left is for you to drink it, my dear," Kikyou said handing the potion to her. "It'll take care of the payment."

"Thank you Aunt Kikyou," Kagome smiled and drank. She felt nothing at first then she couldn't breathe and Shippo was towing her to the surface. She drew air into her oxygen-starved lungs. Gasping as she rose from the water, seaweed wrapped around her body and the ground rushed to meet her. Then all went black.

* * *

_On land…_

* * *

Suddenly, in front of him a woman with raven black tresses that shinned blue in the sun, a small heart shaped face with rose red lips and crystal blue eyes rose from the ocean surrounded by seaweed, fainted. Her lithe little body rushed to meet the sand, but he saved her just in time. Just before putting her in his carriage, he wrapped her in a yakata (a summer kimono) around her and tapped the carriage door.

* * *

_Above the Sea…_

* * *

"Miroku, Miroku!" Shippo shouted, "Kagome was turned into a human by Kikyou!"

"She's been turned into a human! By that witch? How'd she manage that?" Miroku asked in alarm.

* * *

_At the on castle the land …_

* * *

Kagome woke up to a familiar voice. Prince Inuyasha Tashio of Honshu, the last voice she expected to hear. Then she remembered she was human!

"She just rose out of the water wrapped in seaweed and fainted," Inuyasha said. "Please take care of her, Rin-kun, until she wakes up, then come and tell me."

"Yes, Prince Tashio-sama," Rin replied solemnly. She opened the fusuma (sliding paper door) "Oh!" she gasped in surprise.

"What's wrong, Rin-kun?" Prince Inuyasha asked urgently.

"Hello, Prince Inuyasha-sama," Kagome replied cheerily, "It's great to see you today!" Kagome was practically glowing with childish delight.

Turning to Rin he said, "Thank you, I'll take it from here," she bowed and left. "Hello," he replied to Kagome, "I'm sorry. You know who I am, but I'm afraid I don't know who you are."

"Oh! How silly of me, I'm-" she stopped remembering the last thing Kikyou said, "You can't tell him you're real name or the spells effect will become annulled and you turn back into an eel." "I'm Sakura Shisho." She replied thinking quickly.

He left two hours later than he was originally going to stay and as not on the receiving end of his father's venomous rage that would quickly die when he told his father where he'd been. However, he would still get a mild scolding for lingering with their guest. What was it about her that made me linger? I knew Father wanted a name and a pleasant exchange. Not a full-blown visit! And really the only reason I left was she could barely keep her eyes open.

"Well, young man? What do you have to say for yourself?" Inutaisho asked interrupting his thoughts.

"I was visiting with Sakura Shisho, our guest, and I lost track of time. She's actually quite clever," he finished defensively, bracing for his father's mild attack. But it never came.

"That's great! Our guest was probably lonely. However you should pay closer attention to the time," Inutaisho said. "Dinner is ready, your Highness," Sesshomaru announced, "and Rin-kun will update you on the status of the visitor."

"Thank you, Sesshomaru. That will be all. We'll be there in a minute." Sesshomaru bowed deeply and left. "Let's go son."

They walked into the dining room to see Rin-kun bowing daintily. "Emperor Tashio-sama, Prince Tashio-sama, it seems your guest is dehydrated, water logged and exhausted, but is otherwise fine," she reported.

"What fabulous news! I'm thrilled to hear that it's not serious!" Emperor Tashio said sincerely. Rin-kun wide eyes drew Inuyasha's eyes over his shoulder.

"Shisho-san . . ."Inuyasha said on a shocked exhale. "Are you feeling better?" he asked recovering as quickly as he could because quite simply put Sakura Shisho-san looked stunning. Her raves tresses were pulled back from her face, showing them her lovely facial structure. Her fair skin accented perfectly by flawless ruby red lips and eyes the color of the deep sea. His father noticed that too. He seemed to be just as taken by her beauty.

"Yes, thank you, Prince Tashio-sama," her voice rang like a lute as she bowed to them. Suddenly, he noticed what she was wearing. A kimono with floor length sleeves. The design was modest, a light pink kimono, a violet sash over that sash was another that had a modest, airy flowers on them that were orange, red, yellow and splashes of the same shade of light pink as the kimono with a red dainty rope to hold it together, to finish it off tabi socks (socks that go up to your ankle.)

"Please have a seat," Emperor Tashio said kindly.

"Thank you, your Majesty," Sakura smiled and her face glowed. She knelt on the cushion. Both father and son followed her to cushions in front of them. When the miso soup was placed in front of them Sakura became the sharp conversationalist he knew her to be. By the time they were finished with the mochi, Emperor Inutaisho Tashio was completely taken with Sakura Shisho. "Please excuse me your Highnesses. I am quite exhausted." Suddenly it occurred to him, she probably only had gotten about an hour of sleep after he left.

"Yes, of course, Shisho-kun," Inuyasha said before his father could say anything. "You must be completely spent. Please, allow me to escort you to your room," he said rushing her out of the dining room. The minute they were out of hearing distance of his father, he explained, "I'm sorry to rush you out of there, but my father more than likely would have liked to get to you to go somewhere with me tomorrow."

"I wouldn't have minded, Tashio-sama," she smiled. "I enjoy talking to you."

"…You know," he said after a long minute, "I don't think anyone has ever said that to me." They made it to the fusuma to her room and she said good night and disappeared inside.

* * *

_Under the sea…_

* * *

"We haven't found any sign of Kagome, Shippo, or Kaede, Emperor Takenawa," Haku, the main messenger to the emperor, said.

"Well . . ." Takenawa said on an exhale, "Keep looking for them, and leave no coral unchecked!"

"Yes, Your Majesty!" Haku said definitely and moved slowly on.

"What have I done?" Takenawa asked in a tortured whisper.

* * *

_At the on castle the land …_

* * *

Light steamed on to her face. Slowly she emerged from the murky waters of sleep. When she opened her eyes she became aware that her mouth felt as if it had been filled with cotton; and only when she had been sleeping for a long time did her mouth ever feel like that. "I will stay with her for awhile," a familiar voice said authoritatively.

"But, Prince Tashio-sama, she hasn't been awake for almost two days!" The servant outside her door said.

"I know Sesshomaru," Inuyasha said, "but I want to sit with her for awhile. Now let me through."

"Yes, your Majesty," Sesshomaru said defeated. The fusuma slid open. "Oh! Shisho-san you're awake!" he smiled in surprise.

"She's actually awake?" Sesshomaru said in shock.

"Yes, I'm awake Sesshomaru-san," she called "come on in Prince Tashio-sama," she said cheerfully smiling.

"Hello, Shisho-san. Sesshomaru go tell Father she's awake. Thank you." He walked to the other end of the room and stopped at the fusuma leading outside. "Do you like cherry blossoms?" he asked hesitantly, once they were alone.

"Oh, yes!" she replied excitedly, "I love them! They're so beautiful!" Her face was lighted with childish delight.

He released a relieved exhale, "Well, then you'll love this," he said opening the fusuma. She gasped.

"Oh, Prince Tashio-sama! It's beautiful!" she breathed. Just outside the doorframe was a garden of cherry trees. He gave her a crooked smile.

"I like them too. I asked them to put you in this room. So, I was especially hoping that you like them," he replied kneeling on the cushion beside her futon. "How are you feeling today, Shisho-san?"

"Better, weak, but better," she said smiling wryly. He looked down at her uneasily. "Tell me your Highness, what is your kingdom like?" she asked in an effort to put him at ease again.

So he told her about everything from the history to the shops to the people. He had been feeling ill at ease when she said she was weak. He really didn't know what to do in response.

"Sounds wonderful, Tashio-sama," she breathed. "I wish I could see it," she said wistfully.

"Maybe you can when you feel stronger," he said hopefully. She smiled at that. "Are you hungry?" he asked after it occurred to him she was probably starving.

"Yes," she smiled a mischievous smile. "Prince Tashio-sama?"

"Yes?' he asked turning back.

"Sonna mizukusai hanashikata wa yameyo."

His mouth slacked.

* * *

_In Kikyou's cove…_

* * *

"It's only been twenty-three days!" Kikyou said angrily. "Unagi-chan is close to that kiss. I know it! Well, it's time to turn the tables on little Miss. Kagome."

* * *

_In the gardens of the palace on the land …_

* * *

Inuyasha was standing out in the Cherry tree garden late that night looking at the cherry blossoms and the stars feeling a little torn.

"Prince Tashio-sama?" Myoga said gentility. "If I may, sire, I think its time to forget about talking eel princesses and focus on the woman who cares about you right in front of you."

Inuyasha didn't say anything for a long minute, "Thanks, Myoga, I needed that," He looked back at her door just as she blew out the last floor lamp. "I'll talk to her tomorrow." Myoga smiled approvingly, and quietly left.

Sakura Shisho was exhausted; she only woke up to eat when she was fully awake she realized it was the thirtieth day.

She had been asleep because she and Prince Tashio walked though the garden of Cherry trees. They stayed out there all day, and she was totally wiped out by the time they got back.

"Good morning, Shisho-san," Rin said, "It's a good thing you woke up. Prince Tashio-sama is getting married today!" Rin smiled.

"Th-that's wonderful," she smiled. But inside, her mouth slacked. "Would you help me dress, please?" she asked conversationally.

* * *

_With Kikyou…_

* * *

Her plan was working perfectly! She had this prince right where she wanted him! Out of that little unagi's hands and into hers!

* * *

_At the on castle the land …_

* * *

"Ah, Shisho-san! Did you hear the great news?" Emperor Tashio asked after she got dressed.

"Prince Tashio-sama is getting married," she replied in a quiet voice with as much enthusiasm as she could infuse.

* * *

_Later that day on the docks…_

* * *

"Princess Kagome! We finally found you!" Kaede and Shippo came swimming up.

"He's marrying someone else…" she said in a daze.

"What? What are you talking about?" Kaede asked.

So, she told her story. Facts mixed with feeling. She started haltingly with pain from the transformation, and softness of the Cherry tree garden.

Miroku who had caught wind of Tashio's wedding was flying over to the wedding ship.

When he got there, the first window he went to was the window where Kagome was supposed to be. Instead he saw Kikyou in human form.

"Princess Takenawa-sama, twenty minutes until the ceremony," a maid called through the door.

Suddenly, Miroku knew he had to find the real Kagome and tell her what her aunt was doing, and quickly.

Once Kagome had finished telling her tail of what happened to her from

the time of having been turned into a human to that moment, they saw Miroku

flying furiously toward them.

"What's Miroku doing her?" Shippo asked mystified.

"The prince is going to marry Kikyou! She's using your name, Kagome!" Miroku yelled in urgency. Then he started babbling about what he saw on the wedding ship.

"Shippo, get Kagome to the wedding ship. I'll get Emperor Takenawa," Kaede interrupted.

"And me? What do I do?" Miroku asked in a rush.

"You stall that wedding at any cost!" Kaede yelled over his shoulder.

"Okay!" he said as he took off. "Now how do I do it?" he asked himself. "That's it!" he shouted.

Just then the wedding march started and Kikyou was making her way down the aisle. Kouga still didn't like her let alone trust her. Some how that beast knew she wasn't the real Kagome. She'll have to convince him to get rid of that monstrosity after they get married. Then she saw something on the horizon- it looked like a flock of crane and a school of carp with snails riding in the crane's mouths. What's going on? They keep coming!

"Stop! You are not Kagome Takenawa, Princess of the Eels, daughter of Emperor Kenpachi Takenawa, Emperor of the Seas and all that inhabit them," she inhaled deeply, "that… was a mouthful."

"Don't listen to that little girl!" Kikyou shrieked. "She doesn't know what she's talking about."

"I can settle this; the real Kagome said something to me when we last met that caused me to ask a surprised question in return. What was her statement?" he turned to Kikyou.

"I am Princess Kagome Takenawa," Kikyou said confidently.

"No," the real Kagome said, "I asked him, sonna mizukusai hanashikata wa yameyo."

"You really are Kagome..." Inuyasha said in awe. "You were with me for longer than a forenight and I had no idea." He ran up to her smiling.

"Yes, I am Kagome," she smiled. Suddenly a sharp pain rain through her legs. Unable to stop herself, she screamed in pain. She kicked off her geta sandals and tabi socks.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha asked in fear and alarm, "What's wrong?"

"I warned you, Unagi-chan," Kikyou said spitefully. "'You can't tell him your real name or the spells effect becomes annulled and you'll turn back into an eel.' Those were my exact words, I believe." Kikyou sneered.

"Inuyasha," Kagome groaned in pain her arms snaked around her middle in pain. Suddenly her fair skin turned a sickly pale green getting darker by the second her feet were flattening and toes fusing together. She let out a blood-curdling scream that seemed to echo off the very marrow in everyone's bones and off of the water. Everything stopped all at once. Everyone froze. Everything stopped. It almost seemed like time itself stopped. Suddenly she was an eel again.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted in desperate despair.

"She's mine! Though I must say Princess, I'm impressed you were able to stand while feeling like 1,000 sharks were eating their way leisurely threw your marrow and muscle to finally your flesh. Very impressive, Unagi-chan, very impressive indeed." She smiled cruelly.

"I suppose I could have made it less painful by leaving out sharks tooth; however, where's the fun in that? Come now, Unagi-chan and join the other starfish on my wall!" She cackled. "If you had read the contract you would now you signed on to be my pet if you didn't get the kiss you so wanted. Then you would have been able to be together. Well, your loss Prince Tashio!" She smiled murderously. "Ja ne!" She picked up Kagome and fled; but not before Kagome shouted "Inuya-a-a-a-sha!" desperately.

After a few seconds of stunned silence Inuyasha started running for the lifeboats.

"Prince Tashio-sama, where are you going, Sire?" Myoga shouted as the Prince climbed into a lifeboat.

"I let her go once. I'd be a fool to let her go twice!" he shouted back, never slowing his sprint.

Myoga smiled and whispered, "Go get her back Inuyasha."

"Kikyou stop!" Takenawa yelled. Kaede and Haku were swimming next to him smiling smugly.

"She signed my contract Kenpachi-chan, and you know it's impossible to break!" Kikyou sniffed, "But, I'm willing to make a trade," she suggested thoughtfully. She opened a contract.

Kenpachi read it carefully. "So, you want me to take my daughter's place as your pet?" he asked slightly amused.

"Yes, my dear brother. Or perhaps your daughter doesn't mean that much to you?" Kikyou sneered.

Suddenly, his crown began to glow and his name flew across the contract. It was done. Moments after he signed the contract, yellow swirls flew around him. He shrank to the sea floor and was a starfish. Kikyou snatched up the crown while everyone was still in shock. Then Kikyou shipped around to Kagome, "Saying goodbye, Unagi-chan!"

Just as she prepared to strike a kunai knife flew through the water slashing a tentacle, and she screamed in pain. "You little tramp!" She yelled swimming around to Inuyasha. Kagura and Kanna were swimming towards him from above. Kikyou's crown lit up ready to attack when Kagome grabbed her pointed head and jerked it to hit Kagura and Kanna with a contained electrical wave.

"Kagura! Kanna! My loyal servants!" she squealed like a stuck pig. Then she growled angrily, shooting Kagome a murderous look. Kagome was all ready almost to Inuyasha when Kikyou finally lost it. She started to grow and grow until she grew so big the servants at Inuyasha's palace could see a reddish peach triangle on the dark cloudy horizon.

Inuyasha was gasping for air. "Inuyasha, please," Kagome begged, "get away from here, she'll kill you for sure!" Before he could answer she shoved him into the lifeboat.

"It's too late, Unagi-chan!" Kikyou boomed angrily. A wave cam up behind them and crashed down on them, shattering the lifeboat. Kagome wrapped her tail around Inuyasha's waist and pulled him back to the surface.

Suddenly a whirlpool sucked them down. Kagome tried to help keep Inuyasha above the water until they reached the bottom. Her crown glowed and sparkled jewels hit her on the side of her head, effectively gaining her attention.

"Hojo!" Kagome gasped. It was shocking he'd actually used money to throw at Kikyou.

"Prince Tashio-sama, Kagome! Come on Hojo can't hold her off long!" Sango whispered. "Take a deep breath, Prince!"

Inuyasha gulped in a breath and nodded slightly. Kagome grabbed him around his waist and Sango wrapped her tail around her sister's then swam away behind a larger boulder above the surface. Sango untangled himself from Inuyasha and threw a shuriken at the water around Ginta. Ginta nodded slightly. Suddenly, a lightening bolt struck her gill and she went down. Not dead, but out cold. "I did it!" Souta shouted all the way to them, "I shot lightening, Kagome!" he shouted.

"I saw! You have great accuracy!" Kagome said exuberantly. "And on your first try!"

"They do this all the time don't worry. I'll probably be the one to get your home, your Highness," Sango sighed.

"Call me Inuyasha," Inuyasha said dazed. "Do you mean to tell me all of your lives rested in the hands of a prince's first time working with a new skill that had never been accomplished before?" he asked in a dazed shock.

"Yep!" They all answered at once, smiling. Inuyasha just shook his head and chuckled while everyone else laughed.

"I'm sorry I can't seem to find a reason to laugh through this with you," a stern voice cam from behind them.

"Daddy!" Kagome squealed. "Daddy, Daddy," his face softened, "you have to meet Inuyasha!" her eyes sparkled and Inuyasha gulped.

"He-hello, Your Grace," he stammered nervously, "I am Prince Inuyahsa Tashio of Honshu, son of Inu no Tashio."

"Emperor Kenpachi Takenawa of the Sea and all that inhabits it, Father of Sango, Ayame, Hojo, Ginta, Onigumo, Souta and Kagome Takenawa." Takenawa's crown sparkled as he recited his title.

"You got your crown back!" Kagome stated happily. He gave her a level stare. "Yes, Father," she said, he childish quality fading into a solemn, miserable stranger. "Let's go Inuyasha. It's time I got you home," she said in a monotone. She said nothing, so nor did he.

She set him gently on the sand as if he were an egg in the most fragile state. Her eyes flooded and she chocked out a good bye. She disappeared from his sight into the sea but didn't leave She merely watched him from under the sea's surface wanting and wishing.

"She really loves him doesn't she . . ." Emperor Takenawa asked him children quietly.

"She looks like it," Sango said after a minute.

"Through my analysis of the situation, I believe so," Hojo said.

"I think so, Father," Ginta said gently.

"I know so, and I'm as sure as I am that I have the powers of the river god," Onigumo said confidently.

"I do, too!" Souta said. "I wouldn't have helped save his life if I didn't think so."

It was a long minute before Ayame said quietly, seriously, "She loves him more than we will ever know." They all stared at her, but she kept his head forward.

"Well," Kenpachi said, "then the only thing left to say is… I'll miss her."

Kagome felt a slow gentle tug at her fin but she didn't think anything of it. She was still sore from Kikyou's cruel joke on her. But, then she felt her fin gently separate and both of the new parts split into five different, smaller parts . . . toes! Her scales melted together to created a kimono around her new body. It looked as if it was woven of the finest emerald silk. The points of her teeth fell and became a pearl necklace around her dainty neck. She looked back at her father and brothers, "thank-you!" she mouthed. They all smiled back.

"Prince Inuyasha! Look!" Myoga Minamoto shouted. Suddenly, an eel rose out to of the water as the Prince turned around. And Sakura Shisho's body-no-the human Kagome Takenawa of the sea; daughter of Emperor Kenpachi Takenawa was floating toward him. "Kagome!"

The wedding had just ended and she couldn't have been happier. Emperor Tashio, her new father-in-law, had imported sweets from China for the reception. Once again on a wedding boat, this time the sky vibrant and cheerful, the sea was calm; however, eel and family covered the surface. All except Kikyou, who'd been stripped of her memory of spells and was now working as a servant for Emperor Kenpachi. Looking down at her father's smiling face she shouted "Ja ne, Daddy! We'll visit soon! Ja ne Sango! Ja ne Hojo! Ja ne Ayame! Ja ne Ginta! Ja ne Oniguma! Ja ne Souta!"

* * *

Epilogue

* * *

"Soon" ended up to being ten months. The new princess, Princess Sakura Shisho Tashio had been born. They smiled broadly at each other knowing what the other wanted to name her. This time Rin, when they went to go visit everyone, came along on Sesshomaru's arm, but that is another story…

* * *

Owari

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Thank you for reading _The Princess of the Eels_. It's the first story I've ever finished. If you liked this and want to know about Sesshomaru and Rin's tale let me know. Please review!!

-Dark Kitten Saki


	2. Preview

What's with Sesshomaru and Rin? 

I own nothing.

Rin had just made the biggest blunder in the world! How could she have mixed up Empress Tashio's schedule?! First, you help her dress then bring her breakfast! Not the other way around! Lucky for her she remembered halfway through making the Empress's breakfast. Hurrying to the chamber, she knew she was in trouble, the emperor of Hokkaido to try to matchmaker between their daughter, Kaguya, and the Prince Inuyasha. Rin quietly, respectfully entered the chamber. Empress Tashio looked over at the eight year old and raised a delicate eyebrow. Rin looked down in shame.

"Where were you, Rin?" Empress Tashio asked quietly. She never yelled. Her throat wouldn't allow it. She had an illness in her throat. She couldn't talk or sing too loud. But her tone was no less scolding.

"Well, my lady, you see I… what I'm trying to say my lady, is… well-" Rin started.

"What she means, you highness," an emotionless voice from the doorway said, "is she was detoured by me. I needed help with something for Emperor Tashio." The boy had long silver hair and a fluffy thing over his shoulder… a moko moko maybe?

"Oh! Well, thank you for telling me, Sesshomaru-chan. That' all you needed to say Rin," the empress said in a demeaning voice.

Rin looked over at the boy, Sesshomaru, and smiled quietly, thanking him with a glance. The ten year old nodded so slightly you really had to be looking for it and he left the room.

After that they saw each other in the halls every so often; he being Prince Inuyasha's playmate/attendant. Sadly, about a year later Empress Tashio died, leaving a broken hearted, a nine year old, Inuyasha and a truly saddened Emperor Kenpachi, for he had out lived two wives now.

* * *

Hey everyone! 

Here's the first chapter to the sequel of _The Princess of the Eels_. To those who don't know what Empress Tashio had it was a throat tumor.Sorry it's so short but with how I write/typeI can only do so much at a time... Sorry, it can be an annoying quality... -.-; Please review!

Thanks for reading!

Saki


End file.
